


Three Way Bodyswap!

by Rins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, there will probably be a bit spoilers later on maybe we just don't know, will also gradually add in some relationships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rins/pseuds/Rins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three brains. Completely switched. It was surprising, and it all happened so suddenly. What were they going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way Bodyswap!

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to keep female pronouns for chihiro for this one yeah yeah that's all ((bc spoilers))  
> bad summary is bad omg
> 
> based off a comic i drew ! http://rinnykins.tumblr.com/post/52120260865/feat-leon-kuwata-mondo-still-doesnt-have-his

It happened so suddenly.

Ishimaru had been strolling down the halls, monitoring it to make sure no one was breaking the rules while he was on his way to study.

Chihiro came from the opposite direction. She calmly walked to her room, thinking about her programs she’d make while in Hope’s Peak. Perhaps maybe to figure out how they could all escape together.

Leon ran fast down another hall. In his hand was Mondo’s jacket. Not too far behind him was a thundering sound, loud footsteps stomping and running after him. Of course, it was Mondo.

“Kuwata, you will be in a world of pain if you don’t return that jacket to me!” Mondo bellowed loudly.

“Come an get me!!” Leon responded, making a funny face.

How did Leon get his hands on Mondo’s jacket in the first place? Leon had walked into the laundry room where he had saw the gangleader. He left his jacket on top of a washer to go get soap. Leon saw this as an opportunity to fool around with him. And so he did.

A four way intersection was in view to all four of the students. Ishimaru coming from west, Chihiro from the east, and Leon and Mondo from the north. Leon picked up his pace, distancing himself from Mondo and crossing the intersection. All three were getting close to eachother. Ishimaru immediatly saw Leon, and stopped in an instant, Chihiro right next to him.

“Hey!”, the hall monitor yelled. “No running in the halls!”

Unfortunatly, the two did not notice the very loud noises coming right at them, when suddenly—

*CRASH!*

*BOOM*

•••

“Ugh…”

“Ow…”

“S-shit… Didn’t know I’d hit anyone…”

“Is everyone okay?” Ishimaru had asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine …” Chihiro had responded.

“Shit, sorry guys. What an impact.” Mondo said. But then …

“WAIT.”

His eyes widened. How was it possible that he could see his own body right before his own eyes? He lifted ‘his’ arm up. A white sleeve. He touched his face. He felt thick eyebrows. It wasn’t long before Ishimaru and Chihiro did the same thing.

“….”

“….”

“……………..!!!!!!”

Suddenly the gangleader and the hall monitor screamed in unison.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! I’M IN KYODAI’S BODY WHAT THE HELL!?!”

“Aah, why do I see myself?!”

“W-woah, is that what I really look like …? I actually look … kinda cute.”

“SHIT, DID WE SWITCH BODIES?! HOW THE FUCK—”

“Kyodai, no swearing! Such foul language is not allowed in the school!”

Chihiro looked at the body she had newly acquired.

“I-I’m in Oowada-kun’s body … woah …”

After a few more minutes of freaking out, curses, and panic, Chihiro and Ishimaru stopped yelling.

Or rather, Ishimaru in Chihiro’s body, and Mondo in Ishimaru’s body. Chihiro had occupied Mondo’s body, and stood in silence, still examining the body she had now been given. She didn’t know why, but she liked her new body a whole lot.

And this was just the beginning.


End file.
